


Une autre Odyssée

by Womenbeinghonest



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womenbeinghonest/pseuds/Womenbeinghonest
Summary: Kassándra a eu une vie parsemée de malheurs. Condamnée à mort enfant et à tuer son frère lorsqu'enfin elle le retrouverait, condamnée à mourir seule, loin de ceux qu'elle aime, la vie ne lui a laissé que de rares occasions de connaître le bonheur.On raconte que les héros gagnent à leur mort le droit de rejoindre l'Elysée. Il semblerait que les dieux aient décidé d'accorder à Kassándra le bonheur. Atteindre ce bonheur ne dépendra plus que de ses choix.





	1. Prologue

Une autre Odyssée

Prologue

_Lorsque le jour de ma mort est arrivé, je n'y ai pas cru. Toute ma vie durant, j'ai affronté la mort dans les yeux. J'avais échappé à son emprise tant de fois, que le jour où finalement, mon heure arriva, je n'y ai pas cru. Lorsque j'ai senti les forces quitter mes jambes, puis tout mon corps, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide s'effondrer dans les bras de cette inconnue, je n'ai pas cru que la mort venait enfin me prendre. L'inconnue avait écouté mes dernières volontés, avait solennellement promis de les respecter. Je l'entendais vaguement prononcer mon nom, d'une voix surprise et paniquée. Puis bientôt, je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que les reflets bleutés danser sur les immenses parois de cet endroit qui serait mon tombeau. Les images ont été réduites à des tâches de couleurs, puis les couleurs ont quitté mon regard, puis les lumières après elles, puis les ombres, et enfin mon esprit a lentement sombré dans les ténèbres. Je mourais, enfin, pour la première fois. Je laissais entre les mains de cette étrangère le destin du monde, ce fardeau d'Atlas qui avait pesé sur mes épaules durant toute ma vie._

_Mais je n'y croyais pas. Dans le monde dans lequel je suis née, en Grèce antique, les gens croyaient aux héros, et ils leur arrivaient souvent de parler de moi comme si j'en étais une. Ils disaient souvent que les dieux accordaient aux héros l'apothéose : le droit de vivre de nouveau et éternellement, parmi les dieux, pour les récompenser des actes qu'ils avaient accompli sur Terre, pour les soulager de toutes les souffrances qu'ils avaient dû endurer de leur vivant._

_Une partie de moi accueillait la mort. Une autre partie de moi n'y croyais toujours pas. Même maintenant, à l'instant de ma mort, je ne mourrai pas. Une fois encore, j'allais échapper à la mort. Me trompais-je ? Ou était-ce l'apothéose qui m'attendait comme elle devait attendre les héros ? Je l'ignore encore._


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tenais à expliquer pourquoi j'ai mis les dialogues et les pensées à la fois en anglais et en français. Bien que j'écrive en français puisqu'il s'agit de ma langue maternelle et celle avec laquelle je préfère de loin écrire, je ne peux pas nier le fait que les voix originales d'Odyssey sont les seules envisageables ! Je n'ai jamais joué au jeu en français, je trouve le doublage mal choisi et horriblement fade en comparaison avec les délicieuses voix anglaises aux accents grecs ! Par conséquent, il me paraissait évident d'écrire paroles et pensées en anglais. Il m'est impossible d'imaginer à Kassándra une voix que l'originale ! Donc pour respecter jusqu'au bout le personnage et sa manière de parler, j'ai fait ce choix de faire apparaître les deux langues.  
J'espère que cela ne vous perturbera pas trop ! Et surtout que ça vous plaira ! ^^  
Bonne lecture !

Chapitre premier

L'humidité enveloppait son corps, granulée et gluante. Elle caressait sa peau, fraîche et douce, visqueuse mais agréable, elle la faisait se sentir vivante. Cependant, des éléments rigides pointaient dans son dos, tentant de rentrer entre ses côtes et ses vertèbres, agaçant douloureusement l'aile de son os iliaque. Cela devenait de moins en moins supportable, instinctivement son corps remuait d'inconfort. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux.

Lentement, afin de ne pas laisser les premières lumières l'éblouir. Au-dessus d'elle : le ciel. Une couche épaisse de nuages stagnant au-dessus du monde, violacée, probablement par une aube ou un crépuscule. Elle sourit, car elle avait toujours apprécié ce genre de temps, rassurée par ce toit protecteur étendu sur le monde. Un monde malgré tout baigné d'une lumière chaleureuse et diffuse venue depuis l'horizon, là où les nuages étaient incapables d'empêcher le soleil de passer. Puis, soudain, ses traits s'écarquillèrent. _Sky ? Le ciel ? _s'entendit-elle demander au plus profond de ses pensées, incrédule. Dans son crâne, son esprit hurlait. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'était attendue après sa mort, puis elle se réprimanda. _Did you just wait for something after death ? T'étais-tu seulement attendue à quelque chose après la mort ?_

Il n'y avait aucun vent, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Alors les premières gouttes d'eau tombèrent, et vinrent vivifier sa peau, partout où elles venaient s'écraser. Des branches noires se détachaient sur cette toile colorée, ainsi qu'un promontoire rocheux la surplombant. La découpe de la roche lui parut familière. Mais si elle était morte, c'était impossible.

Elle tenta de se mouvoir, avec difficulté : elle se sentait affreusement lourde et faible, deux sensations qui de coutume lui étaient étrangères. Elle tenta de relever la tête, mais la matière gluante qui la berçait refusa de décoller son emprise. _Have you become as weak as a baby Kassándra ? Es-tu devenue aussi faible qu'un nouveau né Kassándra ?_ se sermonna-t-elle en remuant de frustration. Dans une grimace d'effort, elle raidit les muscles de son cou, et parvint enfin à extirper sa tête dans un bruit de succion. Chaque muscle de son corps durcit sous sa peau, elle détacha ses omoplates, ses bras, le reste de son dos, et se redressa complètement.

Elle scruta tout autour d'elle : la matière aussi visqueuse qu'agréable se révéla sous la forme d'une boue presque noire, gorgée d'eau formant ça et là une multitude de miroirs réflectant le ciel. C'était de la boue qui avait formé ce cocon si particulier et qui demeurait encore accrochée partout à sa peau. Cependant, au coeur de cette mélasse, elle reconnut ce qu'elle s'était presque attendue à voir : des ossements. Partout, jaillisaient du champ noir des crêtes de côtes brisées, des cadavres blancs et creux, des crânes éclatés. De minuscules ossements de nouveaux nés. _Mount Tagyetos... Le Mont Tagyetos... _résonna dans son esprit. Son coeur s'agita dans sa poitrine. Son corps tout entier se tendit, comme celui d'une biche qui se sait encercler par des loups affamés et cruels. Elle releva la tête vers le promontoire qui la dominait, celui qu'elle avait reconnu, martelé dans son crâne pour l'éternité. La plupart des gens effaçaient de leur mémoire les événements traumatisants de leur vie, pas elle.

Impossible d'oublier l'endroit qui avait vu finir sa vie, qui l'avait vu commencer. Était-ce cela qui l'attendait après la mort ? Une éternité de errance ici, dans le lieu qui avait vu naître tous ses tourments ? De nouveau son coeur s'ébranla, s'affola même, palpitant et percutant en tout sens l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Ses lèvres se pincèrent tandis que son souffle s'accélérait, erratique, impossible à endiguer, s'échappant par ses narines, cherchant vainement à compenser le manque d'air dans sa poitrine.

Ce fut à cet instant, alors qu'elle remarquait ironiquement qu'elle était nue comme au jour de sa naissance, qu'un cri familier tonna comme un éclair depuis les cieux. Elle le chercha immédiatement dans le ciel. Elle le trouva, sa minuscule silhouette planant majestueusement parmi les nuages.

— Ikaros ! s'exclama-t-elle sidérée.

L'aigle était pourtant mort depuis des siècles. Son apparition termina de sceller le mystère. Kassándra trembla. _I'm still not dead... Je ne suis toujours pas morte..._ Une petite flamme en elle crépita joyeusement à cette idée et la réchauffa. Etait-ce cela, son apothéose à elle ? Elle se remémora les visages de ses proches les uns après les autres, des contrées brillantes de la Grèce qu'elle avait tant aimé parcourir, de la mer Égée dont les embruns l'appelaient encore. _Don't think of it, or deception will be terrible. N'y pense pas, ou la déception sera terrible, se réprimanda-t-elle. But... If... Mais... Et si..._

Des tambours de guerres battaient en elle, crescendo, allant de plus en plus puissants. Un véritable chant martial s'élevait en elle, lui donnant la force de soulever des montagnes. La pensée était si prometteuse... Elle devait savoir.

Elle se leva tel un titan, née de la Terre-mère, avec une force capable de faire trembler la Grèce, mais vacillant sous son propre poids. Ses jambes étaient en coton. La misthios avait toujours eu un corps fort, qui se tenait debout sans jamais aucune difficulté. Se sentir si faiblarde la dérangea particulièrement. Et pourtant, paradoxalement, la sensation était libératrice. Il n'y avait aucun fardeau à porter. La jeune femme se redressa au pied de la montagne et s'étendit vers le ciel. Elle inspira, jusqu'à ce que sa peau creuse des trous dans son torse. L'air frais emplit sa poitrine, l'eau de pluie s'écoula sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne s'était, pour ainsi dire, jamais sentie aussi vivante.

Hagarde, elle scruta de nouveau les alentours. Elle devait tout d'abord trouver de quoi se vêtir. Ensuite, elle chercherait les questions qu'elle devait se poser, puis les réponses à ces questions. Un autre cri strident de son aigle se fit entendre non loin d'elle. L'oiseau survola la cime des arbres, puis laissa tomber un paquet sur le tapis d'herbe dans un bruit sourd. Le pas chancelant, la jeune femme approcha et découvrit un morceau d'étoffe bleu turquin. Mais surtout, enroulée à l'intérieur, se trouvait la pointe de lance de Leonidas. Sa précieuse lance. Elle enroula le tissu autour d'elle à la manière d'un himation qui aurait été coupé trop court, et, lance à la main, commença à s'éloigner du Mont Tagyetos. Elle alla vers le Nord, remontant la grande vallée de Lakonia, espérant se souvenir correctement où se trouvait Sparte. La marche à pied nu n'épargna pas ses membres, même avec le sol amolli par la pluie.

Alors que la lumière déclinait, le ventre de la jeune femme se mit à gronder bruyamment. Elle n'avait pas soif, mais son ventre vide la rendait plus faible qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Alors qu'un vertige venait de la prendre, elle se résigna à s'asseoir sur une pierre pour reprendre son souffle.

Les routes étaient étrangement désertes, alors elle fut surprise de découvrir la silhouette d'un homme approchant, courbé par le fagot de bois qu'il portait péniblement sur son dos.

— Are you all right my girl ?

Tout va bien ma fille ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant Kassándra qui se tenait le ventre.

Elle observa un instant son visage buriné par le temps et le regard soucieux qu'il lui adressait.

— I'm starving.

Je meurs de faim, avoua-t-elle, désormais plus qu'affamée.

— Come on, come to my home. I do not have much to offer but it will be better than noting.

Allons, viens donc chez moi. Je n'ai pas grand chose à t'offrir mais ce sera mieux que rien.

Elle inclina la tête pour le remercier, se releva prudemment, et ils marchèrent tous deux jusqu'à la demeure du vieil homme perchée dans les hauteurs des montagnes. Arrivant devant le bâti, l'homme invita Kassándra à s'asseoir sur la marche d'entrée. Il alla déposer le fagot sous un petit appentis, dispersa quelques graines pour ses poules et rejoignit la jeune femme.

La nuit tomba lorsqu'il servit pour Kassándra et lui-même une soupe terriblement claire dans laquelle flottaient quelques rares croutons. La jeune femme ne put retenir une grimace de déception. Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait plus connu le manque et la misère. Mais elle n'en dit rien et mangea lentement, espérant tromper plus aisément la faim.

— Unfortunately, I can't propose you more, stranger. Times are hard. War is coming.

Je ne puis hélas vous proposer davantage étrangère. Les temps sont durs. La guerre est trop proche.

— War ? In Lakonia ?

La guerre ? En Lakonie ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

Dans ses souvenirs, la ligue de Delos n'était clairement pas assez dominante pour avoir atteint la Lakonie à cette époque. Pourtant, le vieil homme confirma et expliqua :

— Yes. Athenians ships have moored on the South beaches, to Gytheion. Since, their troops harass us without stopping. Both armies are draining the lands...

Oui. Des navires athéniens ont amarré sur les plages Sud, à Gytheion. Depuis leurs troupes harcèlent les nôtres sans cesse. À force de devoir nourrir les deux armées, les terres s'épuisent...

Kassándra demeura silencieuse, agitant machinalement sa soupe. Elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait retourner à Sparte, sa mère l'en ayant chassée. Même après des siècles, les mots étaient encore vifs dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle... Elle devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, pinça les lèvres. Elle devait retourner à Athènes.

— I suppose the Gytheion's port is unattainable.

Je suppose que le port de Gytheion est inaccessible, lança-t-elle sans vraiment poser la question.

— Unless you want to risk to approach the athenians spears...

À moins que vous ne vouliez vous risquer à approcher les lances athéniennes...

Kassándra gratta le fond de son écuelle désormais vide. Le trajet par voie terrestre lui prendrait des semaines, sans compter les risques d'attaques ou de blocus dans les zones de conflits directs. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle allait devoir trouver un moyen d'atteindre ce port et de trouver un navire en partance pour Athènes. Le tout sans argent, ni document, ni relation qui aurait pu lui ouvrir des portes. Une seule idée germait dans son esprit.


End file.
